Cycles
by vienne la nuit
Summary: For seemingly the first time in her life Bo thinks before she acts, and now she has to search for answers. However she has never counted on, in just what shape she might find the one person, whose help she needed the most. Rebirth AU from 3X13 on.


notes:  
Ever since I had this idea, I couldn't rest until I wrote it down.  
Edited by yours truly, as a result all mistakes are mine.  
Usual disclaimers apply to all chapters of this story.  
Enjoy reading.  
(when I have more time I am planning to draw some illustrations as well)

**Cycles**

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

As Bo slowly walks in the Dál, she knows that she isn't going to find anybody here. Nothing breaks the heavy, beer and peanut scented silence but the dull sounds of her steps, the creaking wooden floor and her shallow, slightly fearful breaths.

She feels that there isn't anyone here, nevertheless she has to look. _For clues_, she tells herself, for something that might give her an idea what exactly happened here, and where to search, what to do now.  
She won't acknowledge the icy panic that starts to overwhelm her heart, the slowly but steadily increasing fear in her blood whispering that _they_ might have been hurt, or worse. That she might found something else apart from clues, someone...

'_NO!'_

Bo shuts her eyes for a moment, trying to shut out the traitorous thoughts as well. She takes a deep breath, nostrils involuntarily twitching. She will find them, no matter what - just like she found Dyson and Lauren. True, latter was by chance and she is fairly certain her exgirlfriend is in hiding by now, but still.

'_I hope Dyson and Tamsin are alright.'_ As the blond crosses her mind, she scoffs despite the situation she is in.  
_'Oh, the Valkyrie and I so need to sit down and have a heart to heart once this is over. But first things first...'_

She readies her muscles, trying to prepare herself for anything that might happen, slightly bending her knees she takes another tentative step. By now she is standing in the middle of the bar, in front of the counter. She takes a deep breath and calls out:

"Hello? Kenzi? Trick? Is anyone in here?"

Goosebumps appear on her skin and cold runs down her back as soon as the last words leave her mouth. Something is _very_ wrong in here. She has a bad feeling like never before. Nervously she shifts her weight from one leg to the other, slowly she grabs her dagger and looks around once more.

Suddenly a once cheerful song begins to play, but in this situation it's merely nauseating and quite frightening, especially when the "record" seemingly jumps back several times and repeats the word "Wanderer" over and over again.

For once in her life Bo resists the urge to egg her opponent on, she swallows her false confidence down, and the knee-jerk reaction of being the first one to offend instead of defending. This, after all isn't a situation like any others she might have encountered during her years on the run or as an unaligned PI. For once in her life she doesn't say anything and tries to _think._

'_Whatever this is, it practically destroyed Tamsin. Forced a centuries old Valkyrie to make a decision that plunged her into the deepest despair. If she had a decision to begin with at all...'_

Slowly, almost sensually cards begin to fall, seemingly out of thin air. As one of them lands at Bo's boots she sees it is the Wanderer tarot.  
The young succubus almost snorts.

'_Luckily he likes to make grand entrees...'_

She feels that her muscles begin to tremble, she is so tense, and if she is honest with herself then desperate too.  
_Think._

'_Tamsin's eyes... The fear in them as she told me I cursed us both. She was almost... hysterical. Until... until I told her to fight. A proud warrior such as her would never face her fate lying down, no matter how horrifying that might be. She just needed to be reminded who she is, that there is something to fight for, that she is not alone.'_

The damned song wouldn't stop playing, and suddenly -adding more noise to the already unbearable scene- bottles, windows and every kind of glassware begin to explode around Bo.  
She however concentrates and doesn't even flinch when the flying glass splinters nick her arms and cheeks.

'_Who she is... Not alone. Something to fight for. Who she is...'_

Her eyes are glazed over, she doesn't even notice the swirling black smoke around her ankles. Until suddenly she takes a deep breath, her posture immediately relaxing and she exhales slowly.

'_Knowing who you are, a goal, and loved ones.'_ Slowly a smile begins to play on her features.

'_A card, music playing in the background, being marked... this is a...'_

She opens her mouth, not paying attention to the smoke that is by now swirling around her thighs and in a clear, measured voice she calmly declares:

"I decline the invitation."

For a long moment everything stills around her then with an extremely high screeching sound every piece of glass is pulled back to their rightful place, even the smallest object appearing repaired, the eerie song isn't playing anymore. Bo's ears are still ringing despite the deafening silence she knows should surround her now.  
However that last screech, it's almost like she still could hear it. She would have thought that it was almost like an enraged battle cry of an animal, except it was of unanimated origin, wasn't it? She is not sure anymore...  
In fact she doesn't understand anything that happened right now, she just knows she successfully managed to dodge a bullet.  
A cannon-sized one at that.

This is the moment when Bo Dennis allows a very goofy toothy smile for the first time today.

She looks around one more time then decides to try her luck and call Kenzi before she once again begins to picture what might have happened to her best friend. She slowly fishes her phone out of her boots, dials and waits.

The bubbly human picks up after the third ring, and immediately begins to talk. Bo doesn't even realise that she is grinning in her relief.

"...so at the end I didn't even have to go Palplatine all over her old ass! And let me tell you BoBo, the Morrígan might be one a-class mean old lady, but she sure has style. I mean you should look at her ride. It's a smooth, curvy and overall gorgeous piece of machine! But enough of this! You rescued D-man, right? That's why you are calling, right? Otherwise just say the word and I am by your side to kick some ass!"

"Yes, I am going to tell you about that later. For now it's suffice to say if anything went according to our agreement Taft has already evolved into the next stage of his existence as wolf nutrition."

"Eww! Man, and you are willing to kiss that mouth?! Not to mention put your other body parts..."  
"Kenzi. That was too much information to my tender heart." Bo hears a booming voice in the background that she doesn't recognise. And to be honest she is slightly disturbed with her friend's way of thought herself.  
"Sorry dude! I totally won't ask her about her period don't worry!" She hears a horrified gasp presumably from the same man, which promptly makes her intervene before her quirky housemate says anything else.

"Who is that with you Kenzi?"

"Ah, my man, Bruce! Who else?" Her tone is almost as appalled as if Bo wouldn't have recognised her twin brother's voice over the phone. "You know our friend Bruce? The one, who used to be the Morrígan's hitman?"

"Right. How could have I not known? Silly old me."

"Damn straight, bitch! He is my bodyguard now, since all humans are "terrorists" or watevahh, according to the lady-who-doesn't-want-to-have-any-wrinkles-but-she-is-waaaay-older-than-the-US-themselves."

Bo is concerned about this news, but on the other hand she knows how resourceful her best friend is. And now, with a fae by her side she is going to be alright.

"Kenzi? Take care of yourself, you hear me? I am going to search for the others, and as soon as I find out something I am going to call you. Don't go home, hide somewhere else. And please be careful!"

Kenzi's softer tone indicates that she is smiling when she answers Bo.

"Will do BoBo! But you too!"  
"Ms. Bo?" Bruce's booming voice comes through. "I will take care of little Kenzi here, don't worry."

"Thank you Bruce."

"I love you bestie!"

"Love you too Kenzi."

Bo disconnects and begins to walk towards the backdoor of the Dál. As soon as she is out on the alley, she looks around for her car. She hopes in and calls Hale.

"Do you know where Trick is?"

"Well hello to you too." He pauses for a moment, and Bo knows he is going to lie. "I have no idea where he is, I just know he is well."

"Thank you Hale."

"No need to thank me, I haven't done anything." She hears him taking a deep breath then: "Lay low for a while Bo, we all are going to do that. Well after I can convince one of the Elders to set up a joint taskforce with the Morrígan to investigate the Taft Industries and whatever happened back there. And if we are already discussing this, once again thanks for helping my man out."

"You saw him?"

"Nah, I got a call from the hospital. It's standard procedure to call the Ash, or acting Ash if one of the Light Fae policemen requires medical attention due to injures whose most likely cause was of fae origin, more precisely caused by a fight with fae. I suppose it hasn't really gotten around with all this madness that I am not..."

But Bo doesn't hear him rambling on anymore_. 'A Fight? Hospital? What is going on?'_ She hurriedly interrupts Hale:

"Which hospital?"

"The Light Fae one!" She can hear the 'duh' in his voice, but she doesn't care. "I am heading there myself right now."

"Hale?"

"Yes Bo?"

"He was alright when I last saw him. He ran after Taft, after we freed him, but then he just had three cuts, nothing major. He could run..."

For a long moment she can't hear anything over the line then Hale sharply inhales.

"Meet you there Bo."

"On my way."

She throws her phone to the passenger seat and is already speeding down the street. She takes the turns recklessly, and barely pays attention to the lights.

'_Where is Tamsin? What happened to her? Could she have...? No. No, she wouldn't have done that, they are partners. And after our talk... Then what happened to her?'_

With screeching tires she stops in front of the seemingly abandoned factory that serves as the fae hospital. Hale is already waiting for her at a rusty door whose grey paint is chipping slowly. They step in the front hall that still looks like the main working hall of the old factory. Hale nods to the guards who are lurking in the shadows, and they both step up to a modern steel door. After opening it they are in the hospital which is obviously the exact opposite of its abandoned disguise. The hallways are sunlit, the equipment and overall architecture modern.

Bo immediately addresses the nurse at the reception:  
"We are looking for a wolf shape shifter, he got here a few hours ago, it is said he was involved in a fight."

The nurse lifts his eyebrow, frowning at Bo. He opens his mouth to say something when his eyes fall on Hale. He obviously changes his mind and says:

"The Detective, right?" He doesn't even wait for their confirmation when he points down the corridor. "Fourth door to the left. The doctor should be with him. If you have any questions feel free to ask him."

As they walk down the hallway Bo turns to Hale:

"When did you get that call?"  
"About 3 hours ago."  
"Did you hear anything about Tamsin?"  
"No. Should have I?"  
"I don't know Hale, I don't know."

Bo barges in the door without knocking, Hale on her heels, in the process they visibly scare the doctor, who is standing at the foot of Dyson's bed. The wolf himself is sitting up, softly smiling at the duo, apart from a few bandages he looks fine.

"And here I thought you were worse off." Hale is already smirking  
Bo on the other hand steps closer, touches Dyson lightly on the shoulder and quietly asks:  
"What happened?"

Before the wolf could answer, the sound of impatient fingers rattling on a board interrupt him and they all turn to the doctor.

"The shape shifter was hospitalised after a car crash. He was found partially shifted, and unconscious, the former most likely saved his life. He has three cuts on his abdomen, most likely sustained prior the crash, another indication to a fight was his both arms, which were till his elbows covered in partially faeblood. He suffered a broken leg- which is already healed, minor cuts on his upper body and a concussion from the crash. Given the fact that the patient is an old shape shifter he should heal quickly without any problems completely in the next 2 days. We would like to have him under observation tonight though because of the concussion. You" here he turns to Hale "were notified because firstly you are his emergency contact, secondly because of the circumstances indicating a fight. Good day."

With this he marches out without any backwards glance.

"He does have a charming personality, doesn't he?"

Dyson chuckles at Bo's dry quip. The succubus turns back to him and asks:

"A car crash, seriously? What happened? And where is Tamsin? Is she alright?"

Any trace of mirth vanishes from Dyson's face, worry takes over his features. He uneasily looks first at Hale then at Bo.  
"I don't really understand myself. After I took care of Taft..." Here he allows himself a wolfish grin. "...she picked me up. We were driving back to town, when suddenly a disturbing song out of nowhere began to play."

Bo inhales sharply.  
"An older song about a Wanderer?"

"Yes!" Dyson looks at her curiously. "How do you know?" Bo shakes her head, indicating that he should continue.

Dyson lifts his hand, scratches involuntarily his beard and in a strained voice continues.  
"Suddenly there was a man dressed in an older type of suit with a walking stick or cane in his hand on the road. He was with his back to us. When Tamsin saw him, she sped up. I screamed at her. She mumbled something about finally doing the right thing, decisions and about that 'bastard of a father not getting her' at the end. We were rushing towards a cliff, right before we could hit the man he dissolved in black smoke, I shifted, we went down, the car landing on its roof on the rocks after several turns."

Both Hale and Bo are staring at him wide eyed. For a long moment nobody breaks the silence until Bo's curiosity gets the best of her.

'_She knew. Knows. But..'_.  
"And Tamsin?"

"That is the strangest part." Dyson looks her in the eye and she can see his confusion, maybe even guilt. "I have no idea. Even in a half way shifted state, I still lost my consciousness, and according to the doc I would have died. I really don't think that she could have survived that fall. But admittedly I was out for a while, and when came back, I couldn't see her anywhere. She wasn't in the car with me. Her body wasn't there, just blood, her blood, a lot of it. Somehow I climbed out after I grabbed her second phone from the glove box. I called another fae at the station told her what happened, and she must have sent the ambulance and tracked my location, because after a few steps away from the car I lost consciousness again. Next thing I know I am here."

Neither of them says anything. Dyson got visibly paler while he was re-telling the happenings, his expression indicates that he blames himself that he couldn't save his partner. Hale uncomfortably shifts his weight. And Bo is suddenly overwhelmed by this potent feeling of loss, she wants to curl into a ball and cry, but she is too afraid that she is going to see greenish-blue eyes, shiny blonde hair and a familiar tall figure if she closes her eyes. So she wills the tears to stay at bay. This is after all not the time, she doesn't want to break down in front of these men, she doesn't want to show them just how much Tamsin means to her, and she doesn't want to waste her time instead of doing something useful and practical. Because she simply refuses to believe that after everything a car crash could conquer the mighty valkyrie.

And now that she thinks of it, she hardly knows anything about valkyries. _'What if...'_  
But before she would get her hopes up, she turns to her two friends:

"What can you tell me about valkyries?"

"Bo, I don't think it's wise..." With a menacing look she silences Dyson. The wolf at least knows when to pick his battles, so he leans back in his bed and turns to face Hale.

The former almost Ash clears his throat and promptly begins to talk:  
"The valkyries' powers are somehow connected to death. I know this is extremely vague, but apart from them no one knows what exactly their powers are, and how they work. There are very few fae who have the _slightest_ knowledge of valkyries, and even they can't understand or comprehend them.  
I think this secrecy about this particular type of fae lies in their own nature. If you think about them: they are _the_ warriors among our kind, and as such, you need to understand that valkyries tend to have a different view of life and death than most of us. Look at it this way, you don't brag about your strengths to anyone – or just in an extremely vague way-, because if they were common knowledge, the surprise and as such the advantage they might mean in a life and death situation would be lost. And if you are a warrior you simply never ever admit your weaknesses or what you can't do, because as soon as you do, your enemy has an opening on your armour. So to speak."

Here Hale takes a deep breath and looks up at his friends.  
Dyson has a contemplative look on his face, he knows that the wolf considers himself as some kind of warrior too, so it is only logical that he thinks about other fighter's view of life. Bo on the other hand looks mildly fascinated and equally irritated, so Hale hurriedly continues.

"Trick probably could tell you more, but as it is... Anyway I am going to tell you everything I know. Valkyries are a kind of fae who take great pride in their combat skills and fighting abilities without leaning on their powers, so as a result they train from a very young age on and constantly during their life. Their "true form" intimidates their enemies, however I don't know more about that since in all my years I have never had to face a pissed off valkyrie, thankfully."

He sees that Dyson and Bo exchange a look as if they were thinking of the same thing, but he doesn't ask.

"Valkyries are one of the few species who live a cyclical life, meaning they are re-born whenever they 'expire'. When and how exactly this looks like I have no idea. That's it, kids."

He looks expectantly at his friends but before either of them could say something Hale hurriedly adds:

"Oh! One more thing! Valkyrie hair is a very rare and very powerful ingredient of several high class potions. Although it has to be cut with their consent otherwise it's useless."

Hale nods a few times for himself as if he were checking a mental list, when he is content that he shared everything he knew, he speculatively looks up at the succubus and the wolf.

This time it's Bo with the contemplative mask on her face. And somehow Hale knows he is definitely going to sweat the next few minutes.

"What exactly is a cyclical life? Does it mean that they are re-born every time after they die or only then when they chose to be re-born?"

"Eh..."

"And where are they re-born? On the spot where they died, or they automatically land somehow some place only acessable to valkyries?"

"Uh..."

"How are they like after they are re-born?"

"You know..."

But Bo doesn't look at Hale anymore. In fact she merely lightly bites on her lower lip lost in thought.

'_I have to find her. No matter what.'_  
She doesn't want to analyse her reasons -or this sudden need to find Tamsin, she just wants to know that the blond is safe and sound, despite all odds. She tries to justify her feelings with the excuse that Tamsin could answer her questions regarding the Wanderer, but even she knows that this is a very small part of why she needs to find her.

"Bo?" Dyson ask, she suspects he himself has no idea what exactly he wants to ask.

"It has been around three and a half hours since the crash, right?"

"Yes, well..." Hale begins but Bo cuts him off.

"Contact that officer at the station, who sent the ambulance and please text me the coordinates."

She almost jogs out of the room, but Dyson's desperate cry stops her:  
"Bo!" She turns back to him and lifts her eyebrow. He is already getting up, tearing the hospital gown apart and reaching for his black, bloody pants in the drawer.

"I am coming with you."  
"The hell you are man!" Hale exclaims.  
Dyson looks first at him then at Bo. "She is... she is my partner." If this weren't enough he adds for good measure: "And I am a wolf. If she is there I can find her."  
"Hurry up then! But if something happens to you..."  
"I know, I know."  
"Hale?"  
"Yes, taking care of the papers. But guys?" Both of them turn back to him impatiently. "If you find her, call me, and after that lay low till we can clear this situation with the Morrígan."

Bo walks out without a word. Dyson lingers for a moment, almost as if he wanted to say something, but then jogs after the succubus. A few well placed charms and growls later they are out of the hospital. Dyson tells Bo which way Tamsin and he took from Taft's observatory. As soon as they reach that particular road, Bo gets the text with the coordinates.

"We are almost there."  
"Yes, but we are going to have to trek quite a bit."

Bo merely nods, eyes strictly staring ahead. Dyson looks at her for a long moment.  
"Bo? Did something else happen after you left Taft's?" The succubus' brown eyes flicker to him for a moment, but she doesn't say anything. Dyson sighs deeply and in a softer tone continues:  
"You know you can tell me anything." Bo bites her lips then slowly nods. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I believe so Dyson." After a silent moment she adds: "But now let's find Tamsin." Then suddenly she blurts out:  
"What if she really is out here somewhere and I would have been kidnapped or something and you wouldn't have come looking for her for like two weeks? What then?"

"Woah! Where did this come from? You didn't get kidnapped, we both are here, and we are going to find her if she is here. And once again: if anything were happening that concerns you somehow, please tell me, so I can help you."

Bo pulls over near the cliff Tamsin's truck went down, she sighs deeply, closes her eyes for a moment and murmurs:  
"I just guess it was a long day, or a long few days, everything is so crazy. But we need to find her Dyson, we need to." She knows she looks absolutely desperately at Dyson, and she sees the wolf is taken aback for a moment, but then he smiles that small, easy smile of his and with utter conviction says:

"We will Bo. C'mon!"  
He dashes out of the car, nose already in the air, taking deep breaths, walking a few steps to the left and to the right until he slowly begins to pad down on a rocky path, eyes intently on a group of bushes to the left of the wreck.

Bo follows him quietly, and suddenly very thankful for her low heeled boots.  
She sees as Dyson's body stiffens halfway down the path and he begins to lead them towards a group of three trees and several bushes, a good few paces away from the first few bushes.  
Bo knows that he caught something familiar, so she too begins to concentrate on the landscape ahead of them. And just as Dyson finally reaches the larger bush in the middle, she too feels something...

An aura, it stirs something in her. It is innocent, refreshing, incredibly strong and incredibly old at the same time. It touches something deep in Bo. She feels her lips curling in a light but heartfelt smile, and she knows she _needs_ to be near to this aura.

She steps closer without a conscious thought, as Dyson huffs happily and reaches in the bush - just for the next moment to jump back with a quite undignified, high pitched squeal absolutely unfitting to a wolf.  
He looks terrified and incredulous at Bo, nursing his bitten right hand. He can't seem to be able to overcome his embarrassment and surprise. Bo on the other hand can't help but heartily laugh at the fearsome and right now graceless wolf's predicament.  
However she does notice that whatever bit Dyson laid completely motionless in the bush almost as if preparing to their next attack, until they heard Bo's laugh. The succubus hears the bush's branches now rattling, as if something wanted to get a better view of Bo and needs the branches out of their way.

With an easy smile she steps up to the bush and peers down.  
Among broken branches and disorderly leaves a pair of very familiar bluish-green eyes is staring back at her absolutely mesmerized.

She squats down, careful not to make any sudden movements, with her small smile still playing on her lips, she looks directly back into those eyes and whispers:

"Hello there." In the next moment her light smile morphs into a full toothy one as she sees how those curious bluish-green eyes light up. However she is absolutely unprepared for the person in the bush appearing in front of her after a few huff and puff.

The little girl of three or four years stops a step away from Bo, her light blond, long hair is full with leaves and small branches, she is barefoot, only wearing a once fine, white thank top that reaches her mid-calf, but now it is bloody and torn. Nevertheless Bo recognises it as the one Tamsin wore earlier today.

Bo feels her eyes misting over as she looks at the little girl, and she can't shake this particular bittersweet feeling taking over her very soul. She sees that as her eyes roam over the small child, the girl stands up straighter, she even attempts to brush her hair into something resembling to an order with her left hand. Her right is still in a fist as if she were concentrating on something very hard, like not to show just how nervous she is.  
Bo takes this all in and looks up once again to those eyes. There is no doubt in her heart that this child is somehow Tamsin now. She would recognise that particular shade of green and blue anywhere. However they have never looked at her with this openness and curiosity. She can't help but smile at the girl. This in turn prompts the little Valkyrie to square her shoulders and slightly lift her chin, as if she couldn't contain how proud she is that she made the lady with brown eyes smile.

Bo curiously stares at the child as she appears to be preparing for something.  
She furrows her incredibly light blond brows and she bites a few times her lower lip. She seems to have come to a decision, as she straightens her posture once again, takes a small step forward, and reaches her right hand out to Bo. She inhales deeply, and despites Bo's expectations she whispers in a small but melodious voice one word, stammering just once:

"T-Tamsin." Bo happily grins at the child, who in turn grins back at her. The succubus has to refrain herself from immediately embracing the little girl. She takes the offered hand and says instead:  
"My, my aren't you just precious?"  
Tamsin's eyes light up as if this was the best compliment she has heard in all her life times. For a moment Bo fears that this might be true, but as she sees how happy the little girl looks in this moment she just says:  
"My name is Bo. I am very pleased to meet you Tamsin." If it's possible the girl's grin widens, she whispers Bo's name once, twice and when she sees Bo nodding in approval, she jumps up excitedly. And then with an almost sheepish look on her face she stands once again still in front of Bo.

The succubus for her part looks curiously at the child, and makes a decision right here and there.  
She would take care of her and make little Tamsin as happy and carefree as she can.

"Don't worry little one, I jump too when I am happy or excited."

The girl's eyes widen comically, and Bo can't help but chuckle at how cute she is with these open expressions of hers. She even disbelievingly asks Bo:  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really."  
She smiles once again at the adorable Valkyrie, who begins to shuffle her small feet on the ground. Bo sees that she wants to ask her something but she is still gathering her courage. However there are a few questions she herself has to ask.

"Tamsin, sweetheart?" The girl immediately looks up, she is unable to hid her excitement when she hears Bo talking to her like that.  
Bo notices that Tamsin is an extremely disciplined child, she supposes it must be a Valkyrie characteristic. She sees how the girl didn't take her eyes off of her, even though she hasn't done or said anything for a few minutes. She is still paying attention just because Bo said her name.

The succubus takes a deep breath and asks her question, already fearing the answer.  
"Are you hurt somewhere little one?" Tamsin earnestly shakes her head. Bo smiles relieved at her. "That's good. That's really good." She then continues. "Do you remember anything that happened?" Again, the child shakes her head. But now something akin to disappointment flashes on her face. She knows she has to hide this feeling so she looks down. Bo catches the look, furrows her brows and decides to swiftly intervene.

She slowly reaches out with her right hand and gently puts her fingers under the girl's chin. "Don't worry, Tamsin. There is no reason to be disappointed." The child looks up with slightly trembling lips, and whispers:  
"Really?"  
Bo smiles gently at her, she finds little Tamsin's apparent penchant for one word sentences quite endearing. "Yes, really." She sits down on her heels and continues:  
"Last serious question for today little one." Tamsin, straightens her posture and squares her shoulders once again, showing off just how serious she can be. She calmly and unwaveringly looks into Bo's eyes. Bo is slightly taken aback at the child's behaviour, but on the other hand it's nice to see parts of the Tamsin she got to know resurface.

For a moment she debates about how to word her question, so the girl wouldn't feel any kind of failure if she thinks she couldn't give the correct answer.  
"Do you know who you are?" The girl furrows her brows and slowly answers in a clearer but still soft tone:  
"Tamsin." She looks up at Bo, judging her reaction, and when she sees her smile encouragingly she slowly continues:  
"A V-Valkyrie." She declares extremely proudly, even puffing out her small chest.  
Bo practically beams at her, since she wasn't counting on Tamsin knowing what kind of fae she is, or even the fact that she knows she is fae, since fae children usually don't know this until they reach puberty.  
"That's right Tamsin."  
However she sees that the girl is still thinking about something, her gaze is directed strictly at her feet. Bo notices that she is again moving her lips as if she were practicing a word. Slowly she looks up into Bo's curious eyes and says:

"R-re-rebirth."  
Bo is grinning like a fool, she had no idea she could be this proud of someone in her entire life. She is slightly concerned that she might scare the girl. So she tries to rein her excitement. Emphasise is on trying.  
"Once again right Tamsin. You really are a smart girl." She sees how the blush rises on the girl's cheeks and how the shuffling increases.

"Do you know who we are?" At 'we' Bo gestures carelessly over her shoulder in the general direction of Dyson without taking her eyes off of the girl. Tamsin nods earnestly, looking up at Bo with an openly warm expression and simply says: "Bo." Then she turns her head, expression rapidly changing, she is now _scowling_ at Dyson: "Wolf." Even her tone carries a slight disapproval, and Bo can't help herself, as she looks at Dyson's slightly hurt but surprised face, she bursts out laughing. Turning back to Tamsin, she just has to repeat herself.

"You are so precious."  
She opens her arms, prompting the girl to come closer to her, but Tamsin just blushes again, and grins down at her small feet, the shuffling once again begins. Bo just smiles at her slowly putting her arms down.  
"Your answer is correct, but I am curious of something else." Tamsin looks up at her surprised and suddenly she is as still as a statue. Bo continues.  
"I wanted to ask you, if you knew that you are our friend."  
For a long time nothing happens, Tamsin is absolutely motionless, she just stares at Bo then slowly her expression morphs into such an open and vulnerable one that Bo could right here and there weep for this already trusting child, and for whatever has to happen to her to become as closed off and as standoffish as her adult counterpart has once been.

"F-friend?" Even her whisper is so full of hope and so vulnerable. Bo can see that she is slightly afraid of believing her words.  
The brunette exhales, with all her sincerity written on her face, looking into the child's bluish-green eyes, she seriously says:  
"Yes, Tamsin. You are my friend."

Suddenly the little girl begins to shuffle once again, but in the same time she stands even straighter than ever before. Her hands find each other behind her back, but Bo can see that she is wringing them. The little Valkyrie looks up hopeful at Bo then with a blush down at her feet.

Bo however suddenly understands all these movements.  
There is something that the child wanted, however at first she just hasn't trusted Bo enough. But now she doesn't really know how to ask for it. Bo senses this, so she gently asks:

"Tamsin?" When the girl looks up, she opens her once again arms, for a moment nothing happens then suddenly a small body crashes into Bo, arms going around her neck and shoulders, a face nuzzling to her neck, soft voice repeating her name over and over again, small legs standing on tip toes so the child could embrace Bo.

The brunette is taken aback for a moment, but soon her arms come around the small frame, she stands up, sits Tamsin on her hip, with one hand she holds the child close and with the other she is caressing Tamsin's back in slow, lazy circles.

She turns to face Dyson, her teary eyes meet the wolf's gobsmacked ones. The man actually hiccups in his surprise and murmurs something about 'biting him again _please'_, and about concussions in general.

Bo doesn't mind him, she inhales the child's calming scent and whispers into wild hair.  
"I have got you little one, I have got you."


End file.
